Valentines Day Cards One Shot
by eloisebelcher
Summary: Bob is terrible at valentines day so he decides to hand make a card with the help of Tina and Edith, the Owner of reflections art shop. Tina has feelings for Jimmy Junior and Zeke to work through. This carries on from my other Fic, 'Tina's Secret Admirer' so you probably need to read that first for it to make sense.


"Tina, Gene, Louise" Bob called, "I need some help in the kitchen."

"Why can't Mom do it?" Louise moaned.

"Because she's taking this order to the customer," Bob explained, "Could you please just do this."

"Fine." Said Louise, as she and her siblings made their way to the restaurants kitchen.

"What do you want Dad?" Gene asked, "Do you want to use my sweat as seasoning again?"

"No of cour- Wait what do you mean again?"

"Never mind." Gene quickly added.

"Oh my god," Bob groaned, "You can't do that to the customers, no wonder we don't have many regulars."

"It was one time Dad."

"It doesn't matter, just don't do it again."

"What did you call us in here for?" Tina asked, "Do you need us to work the grill while you go poop?"

"No Tina."

"Then what is SO important?" Louise questioned.

"Valentines Day is next week, and you guys all know how bad I am at Valentines Day."

"Yeah" The trio agreed.

"I need one of you to come with me to Reflections, you know how your Mom likes hand made stuff." Bob Continued, "There's a Valentines Day card class, but it's only in pairs."

"I am not doing it." Louise refused

Gene added "You know what the doctor said, if I eat anymore glue I may die."

"Tina, how about you?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, we need to catch up on some father daughter bonding," Tina said, "And it'd be great to get some male perspective on some guy troubles."

"Is this the weird Zeke-Jimmy Junior love triangle thing?"

"Yes."

"Can't you ask Mom?"

"I did but she's no help."

"Okay fine." Bob agreed, "but can you please not talk about butts?"

"I can't make any promises, Dad."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tina and Bob arrived at Reflections, the local art and crafts supplier. Harold stood behind the counter.

"Edith that chubby burger man and his daughter are here!" Harold yelled out to his wife, in the back room of the building.

"What?" Edith called back.

"I'm going to have to go back there, I keep telling her to get hearing aids, but she never listens."

"Uh okay" Bod said as Harold left briefly before returning with Edith.

"What are you two doing here?" Edith asked angrily.

"Well," Bob answered, "We're here for the Valentines Day class."

"That class is for couples only." Edith pointed out.

"Yeah, me and Tina are a couple?"

Harold's jaw fell open in shock, Edith spluttered, "You and your daughter are romantically involved?"

"No of course not, I just meant there is two of us."

"The valentines class is for romantically involved couples only."

"Oh come on," Bob complained, "I just wanted to make a nice surprise for my wife and spend some time bonding with my daughter."

"Well your wife has bought a lot of yarn from us over the years," Conceded Edith, "I guess just this once we can make an exception."

"Thank you." Bob replied as Edith returned to the back room.

"That'll be $50 dollars." Harold informed.

"Damn it."

* * *

"Okay everyone," Edith announced as the class began, "Each of you can take two pieces of card and fold them in half." Edith looked directly at Bob "I say two, because I know a lot of you are probably going to mess up the first time." Edith continued, "You can use as many of our supplies as you like, within reason."

Harold interrupted, "If you waste the supplies you will be BANNED."

"And as always," Edith added, "If you need any help or creative direction, just ask."

Bob and Tina got up and picked the card in the color they wanted.

"Linda likes pink right?" Bob asked Tina.

"What kind of pink is it?" Tina replied, "She likes baby pink, and she thinks hot pink is slutty."

"How could a color be slutty?"

"I don't know."

A deep voice called out from the doorway, "Sorry I'm late."

Bob turned around, "Oh, Hey Marshmallow."

* * *

Bob and Tina sat down at little desks, each with a long rectangular tray on it, filled with art supplies including glue, scissors, glitter, pipe cleaners and more. Bob and Tina sat next to each other. Marshmallow sat to the other side of Tina with her partner, a beautiful tall blonde man. They folded their cards and began working them.

"As you know," Tina said to Bob while drawing on a card, "A couple of weeks ago Zeke sent me some love letters."

"Yes Tina."

"I have been experiencing inner turmoil ever since."

"Okay."

"Zeke hasn't even spoken to me since, I think he's scared Jimmy Junior will find out and stop being his friend."

"Mmhmm."

"So there is Jimmy who I've had a crush on for so long and he was even my first kiss," Tina explained, "And then there is Zeke, who I've hardly noticed romantically due to his lack of butt."

"I asked you not to mention butts."

"Zeke actually like-likes me. And he's a really great guy when you think about it. But if I was to go out with Zeke it would Break Jimmy Juniors heart. I just don't know what to do Dad."

"Oh no, I've already ruined this card." Bob complained, unintentionally ignoring his daughter, "I'm going to have to go get help from Edith." He got up and walked towards her.

"Oh, uh, okay then." Tina said sadly to herself.

"Are you having boy troubles Baby Bob?" Marshmallow asked.

"Yes." Tina answered with pain in her voice.

"If there is one thing I can help you with, it's that, come tell Marshmallow what's going on."

* * *

"Edith I need help." Bob announced.

"I agree, I've always thought you belonged in a mental institution."

"No not that kind of help, I need help with my card. My first one was really bad."

"Show me." Edith demanded.

"No."

"Show me or I won't be able to help you."

"Okay." Bob said as he showed Edith the card.

"OH GOD"

"I know."

"THAT IS SO BAD"

"I know, look can you please just help me?"

"Okay." Edith agreed, "Your main problem is your lack of focus, you're putting in way to much information and way to much pipe cleaners."

"What do you suggest I do?" Bob asked.

"This is a Valentines Day card." Edith affirmed, "So it needs to be about you and Linda coming together in love."

"Okay."

"I suggest you take one thing that she loves and one thing that you love, and bring them together in one beautiful card."

"Okay…" Bob thought, "That's it I've got it! Thank you."

"Your welcome." Edith called after Bob as he ran back to his desk.

* * *

"Tina I've got the best idea for Mom."

"Yeah Dad, tell me later, Marshmallow's helping me out with Zeke and Jimmy."

"Umm, Okay." Bob sat down and got to work on his second card.

"Personally Sugar, I think Jimmy is the one, how could you say no to a cute butt." Marshmallow told Tina, "But that's not enough to convince you, make a card for each of them. Whoevers card you enjoy making the most, is the one for you."

"That's a great idea, thanks Marshmallow."

* * *

**VALENTINES DAY**

Linda and her three children sat at the dining table ready for breakfast.

"Happy Valentines Day my little Baby Birds." Linda sand as she passed heart shaped pancakes to each of her children.

"Did you happen to make any heart shaped bacon strips to have with these?" Gene asked his mother.

"No, I didn't."

Gene gasped in shock.

"But I do have regular bacon strips, nice and crispy, just the way you like it."

"Thank God."

Bob walked in holding a big white card. "Happy Valentines Day Lin." He said as he handed her the card.

"Did you hand make me a card Bobby?" Linda asked, "I love it already."

"You should look at the front, you'll love it even more."

"There are words written in yarn! I love it, I love it." Linda continued, "It says all you knit is love!"

"Yeah, I put your love of knitting together with my love of puns to make something beautiful."

"Alright! I love it Bobby. This may be the best Valentines Day ever. Can I get this framed?"

"It's not that great Lin."

"At least laminated, come on Bobby, please."

"Okay you can get it laminated."

"Alright!"

"Well we better get going," Louise interrupted, "You know, to that school we go to."

"Yeah," Tina agreed, "I have that important card to deliver."

"Good luck my Teeny Tina."

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

'Hey god, are you there?' Tina thought to herself, 'It's me from school, I just wanted to ask you to help me not mess up this moment. Okay, talk later, text me if you need me.'

Tina stood at her locker and retrieved the card from her school bag. She breathed in and out to steady her nerves. "This is it," She muttered as she walked towards Jimmy Junior and Zeke.

"Happy Valentines Day." Tina stuttered, "This is for you."

Zeke took the card and read it aloud, "You Rock." He laughed, "And you drew a picture of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson."

"Yeah, I know you like wrestling and he is the only one I've ever heard of."

"Thanks T." Zeke beamed, smiling a bigger smile then Tina had ever seen him smile.

"What is going on Tina?" Jimmy Junior asked, "I thought you like-liked me."

Zeke opened his locker, and searched through his bag as Tina replied, "I did, but I guess my hearts changed its mind."

"Here." Zeke said handing a card to Tina. It had a horse on it and read 'you had me at hay'.

"What are you doing Zeke?" Jimmy Junior questioned, "What the hell is going on?"

"It's Valentines Day magic J Ju. I'm sorry."

Zeke took Tina's hand and they walked to class.


End file.
